Osirhons
Section heading Osirhon The Osirhons (also known as Osirhonians) are a race of powerful and intelligent humanoids,whose ancestry can traced back the ancient,Atlantean Upper Egyptian like Kingdom,who come from the planet Atlantis. Biology Osirhons, despite their name, looked somewhat like the traditional depictions of tan skinned Atlanteans. They had grey skin, and bright green eyes. They had expanded brain-cases and a cerebrum like "a spiral staircase", which means they particularly liked puzzles. Osirhons also had a wide variety of advanced psychic powers, including mental and physical projection, mind control and telepathy. Osirhons could live for thousands of years, even without sufficient food or water. They did need air to survive and could suffocate. Osirian curry was best served close to absolute zero, which suggests an especially resilient digestive system. Contemporary Osirhons are a mysterious people whose society is strictly organized in a class system dependent, by and large, upon physical types. The royalty and the most ancient nobles are relatively tall people with black hair and fair skin. Osirhon have ivory skin showed to be High born Stygian of some ancient noble family, and like all the men was tall, lithe, muscular.the woman are voluptuously figured, her hair a great pile of black foam, among which gleamed a sparkling ruby". a tall, lusty man, naked, white of skin, and dark of hair and beard" Below these, the ruling elite of aristocrats and a powerful middle class are dusky-skinned, hawk-nosed men, haughty of mien. The lowest classes are peasants and slaves of hybrid stock, a mixture of Kushan, Sheman, Hyborian, and Osirhon ancestry.The Osirhons,once shared ancestry with the Ty’Khon,until the lower Osirhon kingdom,was overrun by invasions,by the Tauron Empire,the Acherhon Empire,Avernus ]] Empire, Osirhon society is dominated by the priesthood,many who are made up members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers. The chief god of the Osirhons is Osirus, the Serpent God, whose influence has stretched from the lands of Stygia into nearly all other lands. Rarely will a Osirhon venture from his own lands. Even more rarely will an outsider enter his, as it is death for one who is not a Osirhon to enter a Osirhon city. Any wanderers found inside Osirhon territory are killed. This may be done unceremoniously, or it may involve a sacrificial ritual. The Osirhons have never been known to allow captured trespassers to live. The only exception to this rule is the harbor-city of Khemi, where foreign merchants are allowed entry during the day, but must return to their ships at night. The Osirhons have developed an economy based on nomadic herding, fishing, and harvesting the palm date; major industries include the production of sorcerous charms and amulets, as well as drugs and pharmeceuticals for both medicinal and magical use. Silk and steel arms are also manufactured here and are sought after for trade by the merchants who travel the numerous caravan routes across the nation. In Age of Elder Stygia The Osirhons are an ancient, decadent people, born of a culture more than fifteen hundred years older than any of their neighboring kingdoms to the north. Once a Osirhon has left Tortage, they will arrive in Khemi. Dominated by a ruthless theocracy dedicated to the worship of the serpent-god Osirus, the Osirhons are masters of occult secrets and diabolic lore. The scholarship is legendary and their mastery of the magical arts is without equal anywhere in the known world. Unlike the Hyborian kingdoms the Osirhons care little for what goes on beyond their borders; while the Aquilonians and the Nemedians measure their worth in castles and glittering armies, the scholar-priests of Stygia care nothing for such trifles. They learned long ago that true power lies in knowledge and in pacts with dark powers older than the cosmos itself. the Osirhons can be a joy to role-play. Their mysterious and magically aligned nature makes them perfect for those who want to play an intelligent and wise character who holds great power behind his or her dark eyes, yet they might also choose to play the role of a Osirhon rogue whose main goal is to grab the riches that might be found in the estates of those in the upper castes. The Osirhons are a diverse people who follow many paths of life, and players will find a wealth of opportunities if they choose to enter Hyboria as one of them. Osirhon society is divided into three rigid hereditary castes: the nobility, the aristocracy or middle caste, and the peasant caste. The noble caste is much diminished in the modern age. Unlike the lower castes, whose blood has been increasingly intermingled with Kothian, Shemite and Kushite stock, the Osirhon noble caste is tall and dark-haired, with fair, ivory-colored skin. They are rarely seen even in the largest Osirhon cities, and are never known to travel abroad, preferring to spend lives of indolence and contemplation in their lotus-perfumed estates. The middle caste comprises the Osirhon aristocracy, and is the true ruling power of the realm. Tall but dusky-skinned, black-haired and hawk-nosed, the aristocracy provides the scholars and priests that run the kingdom’s many temples and maintain its fabled libraries. Beneath their heel lies the peasant caste, marked by their shorter stature, swarthier skin and heavier build. The aristocrats rule the peasant caste with an iron grip, steeping them in a culture of absolute subservience and fear. The peasant caste exist to serve the aristocracy and to feed the appetites of their god Osirus, and even the merest hint of disobedience is enough to merit an agonizing death in the torture chambers of the city temples. Osirhons as a people favor cunning, intelligence and agility over brute strength. Swords and axes are the hallmarks of a barbarian, not a civilized person. For this reason, most Osirhons found outside the borders of their kingdom are typically scholars or seekers of knowledge. This quest for knowledge can come in many forms, whether through the practice of sorcery, the study of the body and the healing arts, or the stealthy practice of assassination or thievery. Each pursuit is equally valid in a Osirhon’s eyes, because they require intellect, education and discipline; qualities they believe to be lacking in the lesser kingdoms of the age. In Age of Elder Stygia: Hyborian Adventures, the affinity Osirhons have for magic is particularly evident. Osirhon Mages can become Necromancers, Heralds of Xotli and Demonologists. Those who follow the path of the Priest become Tempests of Osirus, while those who choose to follow the ways of the Rogue can become Assassins and Rangers. Their superiority in magic has its price, however, as Osirhons can never become Soldiers. External Links * de:Stygier it:Osirhoni Culture Osirian culture was similar to that of the ancient Egyptians, though it was actually the other way around. Their technology was very stylised, taking the appearance of such things as sarcophagi, canopic jars and mummies. When they came to Earth, the Egyptians picked up many of these influences in their architecture and culture.Heliopolis is a celestial city in a dimension adjacent to Earth's, founded by the gods who were once worshipped in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis. This godly realm appears to be built upon a small planetary object much like the realm of Asgard, and its passage to earth is a golden bridge through space called the Path of the GodThe Osirhons placed great importance on the constellation of Orion. The Fifth Doctor described the Osirhons as a "noble race of superbeings", but also said they had their "wayward members". He stated the Osirhons fell into three categories — "the good, the bad and, forgive me, the ugly." Technology Osirian technology was based on the mathematics of topology, positioning and shapes. They would be specially aligned to the stars in order to work. For example, the Osirhons Osirus up the Pyramids on Mars and Earth as power receivers, directing energy to the Sphinx, which would power all the Osirian technology on the planets. When moving away from the Pyramids, these buildings would need to be rebuilt or smaller collectors would have to be brought there. The Osirhons also relied heavily on psi-projectors, which would allow them to travel in space using only the power of their mind. These too required precise mathematical skills, as well as powerful minds to control the ships. The basis of Osirian science stemmed from the fact that their homeworld lacked a magnetic field. This led to them developing their technology on the principles of monopolar magnetic fields. Despite the unusual design, the Osirhons had technology that rivalled the Time Lords. Lodestones were a type of time travel technology used by the Osirhons, generally embedded into a sarcophagus. These lodestones created a Time tunnel, allowing the Osirhons to travel backwards and forwards in time. Unlike Time Lord technology, these lodestone produced a lot of time spillage, which would be absorbed by the traveller. If someone went backwards in time or forwards in time by a thousand years, the traveller would also age a thousand years. This was not an obstacle for the Osirhons, due to their long lifespans. These lodestones would draw in artron energy|vortex energy, which could pull in TARDISes. Another example of Osirian technology were the Osirian service robots. They were thin robots with a wire framework to give them a more humanoid shape and were powered by a cytronic particle accelerator in the shape of pyramids. They had immense strength and could be controlled by a special ring. These robots were covered in specially treated wrappings which gave them the appearances of mummies. Other Osirian technology included Osirian generator loops in the shape of canopic jars, the ability to increase a human's lifespan by thousands of years, a rocket in the shape of a pyramid, traps using mobile Shabti and psychic typhoons and technology activated by certain signs. History Early History The Osirhons were evidently an ancient species, having been a major power since at least 150 million BC. They were involved in the Millennium War, in which they were able to stop the creation of a wormhole in the Horsehead Nebula which would have caused massive damage. They were also involved in the final attack on the Mad Mind of Bophemeral. The Osirhons were noted for having taken a special interest in the quadrant where the planets Earth and Mars were located, with the latter serving as a bridgehead for their activities in the area. During that time, they used the Ice Warriors as labourers for their construction efforts. The Ice Warriors and others noted them as callous beings that cared little for the creatures that worshipped them. Despite this, around seven thousand years before the 22nd century, the Ice Warriors crafted a religion around them but retooled aspects of it from their race memory and legends to create a religion that practised peace and compassion. This led to the founding of the Order of Oras. Around 6100 BC, Sekhmet, the lioness, was banished in a salt spacecraft, landing on the planet Peladon where she lay for ten thousand years. She was held in her tomb by four blood locks, which could only be broken by the blood of four royal women, including one that was displaced in time. The Rise of Horus At some point in their history, Phaester Osiris was governed by Osiris himself and his brother Sutekh. Sutekh killed Osiris. Sutekh lured Osiris into a space capsule. Sutekh and his sister/wife Nephthys were able to propel the capsule into space and stop Osiris from mentally projecting himself. He suffocated in the vacuum of space and was unable to project his mind over the great distances. While Isis was searching for Osiris, he was eventually able to project part of his mind into the pilot of her ship, giving birth to his psi-child Horus. After the death of Osiris, Sutekh and Nephthys escaped to Earth, destroying Phaester Osiris along the way. The 740 remaining Osirhons were led by Horus in battle against Sutekh, finally defeating him in Egypt. They could not stoop to Sutekh's level by killing him. They trapped Sutekh in Egypt, having a pyramid on Mars relay a beam to paralyse him, stopping him from moving or projecting his mind. They also Osirus the methods to free himself just out of his reach in order to make the punishment that much more tortuous. Nephthys was also captured, but was thought more dangerous than Sutekh. Because of this, her mind was split up for safety. Her instincts were stored in a woman who was mummified alive, while her reasoning was stored in a Osirian generator loop. Both of these were sealed up inside another pyramid. In order to stop the criminals from escaping, the Osirhons modified the civilisation of ancient Egypt. Between 8000 and 6000 BC, the Sphinx was built as a dispersal unit. They had the humans make the Pyramids, precisely made to be used to power the Osirian technology. The Pharaohs were changed, making them smarter and taller, so that they would follow the plan and build the proper pyramids. They also Osirus up similar pyramids on Mars as receivers. They employed the alien Scaroth, the last of the Jagaroth race, to help design the pyramids and convinced him that it was needed to develop humanity. Unfortunately, in 2000 BC, grave robbers broke into Nephthys' tomb. The canopic jar was broken, though her reasoning wasn't able to escape. It was decided that a new place was needed, so Nyssa was chosen as a host for Nephthys' mind, since she was of a pure mind and incapable of being bent to Nephthys' will. She was put into hibernation for the next 4,000 years. The Last of the Osirhons In 1903, after receiving a wealth of information from the future, Grigori Rasputin saw Egyptian gods. In 1911, Sutekh was finally discovered by Marcus Scarman, and Sutekh was able to control him. He used Marcus and several Osirian service robot to construct a missile, with which he would destroy the pyramid on Mars, freeing him to destroy all life in the universe. He was stopped by the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. In 1996, Nyssa was Osirus to awaken Nepthys from her hibernation. Luckily, she had been switched with her double, the Lady Ann Cranleigh, to make it seem as if the reasoning had dissipated. The instinct then attempted to go back in time to when the instinct had left, but the time differential eventually killed her. In the 41st century, Sekhmet was awoken by trisilicate mining works. She killed Queen Elspera of Peladon, Princess Pandora of Earth and Princess Alixlyr of Mars and drank all their blood to break her blood locks. However, her attempt to kill the final lock, the Earth pharaoh, Erimem, was stopped when Erimem poisoned her blood. Sekhmet was held in place by Alixlyr's twin brother, Prince Zixlyr, and Zixlyr killed Sekhmet with a Xanthoid volataliser.